Noche ardiente
by magui9999
Summary: Bella, Alice, y Jasper borrachos juegan a verdad o atrevimiento, lo que desencadenara en una noche ardiente de sexo salvaje.


Noche ardiente POV A: estábamos en mi departamento. Con Jasper mi novio y Bella mi mejor amiga. Ya los tres estábamos algo pasados de copas, digamos que entre los tres tomamos unas dos botellas de gancia y media de whisky. -Anda Alice te reto a verdad o atrevimiento- dijo Bella. -Esta bien, atrevimiento-le respondí. -¿te atreves a sacarte la remera?-. -¿Me estaba hablando en chiste?-sacarme la remera, ¿que podían ver de nuevo mi novio y mi mejor amiga? -¿solo eso?- la rete mientras me sacaba la remera- bien, me toca-le dije- ¿verdad o atrevimiento?- -Atrevimiento- respondió ella. -¿te atreves a besarme?- -Mira y aprende- en un abrir y cerrar de ojos tenia bella estampada en mis labios. Al principio me quede dura pero luego empecé a besarla. Los labios de Jasper eran increíbles pero los de Bella no tenían comparación, era la cosa más dulce y suave que había probado. Comencé acariciar su cintura y mis dedos cruzaron por debajo de su remera, la cual levante hasta sacársela. Mire a Jasper de reojo y pude ver como sus pantalones comenzaban a abultarse lo que me incito a seguir. Me separe de Bella y mire a Jasper. -Jazz- dije con vos inocente-¿quieres que siga?, ¿Qué quieres que le haga a Bella?, ¿y tú Bella quieres seguir?- pregunte. Antes de que Jasper pudiera contestar contesto Bella. -Si quiero seguir- -¿y tú Jazz que quieres que le haga?- dije en tono inocente. -Dale placer con tus dedos- me respondió. Dicho esto volví a atracar los labios de bella mientras mis manos viajaron al cierre del corpiño hasta quitárselo, mientras bella hacia lo mismo. Mis labios viajaron desde su oreja hasta sus pechos. Mis manos fueron hasta su cintura y de ahí hasta el botón de sus jeans, lo desprendí y metí la mano dentro de su tanga y comencé a masajear el botón de nervios de su centro, hasta meter dos dedos en su interior. & & & POV J: era la mejor noche de mi vida. Dudo que sobre la tierra hubiera imagen más excitante que ver a tu novia, y a la mejor amiga (la cual tengo que aceptar era linda y sexy) ambas dándose placer. & & & POV A: seguí tocando a Bella hasta que llego al clímax. Cuando se recuperó se sentó sobre la alfombras y termino de quitarse los jeans y las zapatillas. -Prepárate te toca a ti- me dijo Bella arrodillándose detrás de mí. Desabrocho mi sujetador y lo quito. Esto era la gloria, Bella se encontraba detrás de mí con sus labios en mi cuello, mientras sus manos masajeaban y tiraban de mis pezones. Una de sus manos bajo hasta mis short. Metió la mano por debajo de ellos y de mis bragas. Sorprendentemente enterró los dos dedos en mi centro y gemí de placer. Abrí mis ojos y los clave en los de Jasper. Era tanta la conexión que teníamos que llegamos juntos al clímax. Jasper se levantó del sofá y se acercó a nosotras mientras me terminaba de quitar la ropa. -Bella se ha portado muy mal ¿o no Alice?- dijo Jasper. -Oh si, hay que enseñarle- le respondí. En segundos Jasper se encontraba recostado en el suelo mientras Bella lo montaba salvajemente. La imagen de ver a tu amiga y a tu novio tienen sexo es muy excitante. No dude ni un segundo en colocar mi centro sobre la boca de Jazz la cual recibió de inmediato y con mucho gusto. Cuando estuvimos a ritmo seguimos hasta llegar al clímax. -Ahora le toca a Alice a aprender a como comportarse- dijo Bella con falsa inocencia. Mire a Jasper aún estaba recostado en el suelo y muy duro. No dude ni un segundo, me puse a horcajadas y lo monte duro. Pero faltaba Bella cuando quise reaccionar se encontraba detrás de mí con una mano en mis pechos y la otra sobre el botos se nervios en mi centro. Comencé a gemir y a decir incoherencias. -¿así te gusta?- pregunto Bella-gimes como toda una puta-. Eso fue el disparador de mi clímax el cual alcance gritando el nombre de Bella y de Jasper. Caí rendida al lado de Jasper mientras Bella se acomodaba sobre el pecho de Jasper del otro lado. Mientras Jasper traía una manta para taparnos exclamo: - gracias chicas, por hacerme pasar la mejor noche de mi vida-. Cuando termino de decir esto, deposito un beso en los labios de cada una, y yo me levante para besar a Bella y luego volvi recostarme sobre el pecho de Jazz, dejándome llevar por el sueño. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Hola gente acá estoy con un súper M para las que le gusta lo salvaje. Espero le les guste y dejen su comentario. Nos leemos, suerte. Jaslice24. 


End file.
